


Ostara

by sffan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have sex in a clearing. Interesting things happen. Part of the "Promise of a New Day" universe, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostara

It’s a beautiful early spring day – what little snow that fell that winter has melted and the sun shines brightly, making a warm day feel even warmer. Arthur has two surprisingly plump hares hanging from his saddle and is currently tracking a deer. He’s several paces away from Merlin – usually the best place to be when trying to creep stealthily through the forest – when he comes to a grassy clearing and loses the deer’s tracks completely half-way through. It’s as though the deer had disappeared midstride. Deciding it’s best to leave potentially magical creatures alone, Arthur turns and catches sight of Merlin. It takes his breath away. Merlin stands still, eyes closed, his face turned up into the sun, a gentle, serene smile gracing his sensuous mouth.

The smile that breaks out across Arthur’s face, on the other hand, is completely predatory. Why chase deer when the perfect quarry is standing less than five feet away from him? Arthur moves as silently as he can towards Merlin and gets within inches of him before Merlin tilts his head down, glances at him from under half-closed lids, and says, “Arthur?”

“Merlin,” Arthur purrs while reaching out with one arm to pull Merlin against him.

Merlin grins at him. “Done hunting?”

“Done hunting,” Arthur replies. “Caught what I wanted.” His own grin grows wolfish, once again.

“Have you now?” Merlin states teasingly, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

Arthur cuts the banter short by kissing Merlin, who responds quite enthusiastically. He’s not entirely sure how they manage it, but somehow, he ends up sitting on the warm grass with Merlin straddling his lap. Merlin’s hands cup his face and tilt it up into long, deep kisses as Merlin’s hips roll in a slow, steady rhythm against him.

Arthur slides his hands up Merlin’s tunic and brushes his thumbs lightly over Merlin’s nipples, enjoying the full body shudder that gets him. He runs his hands back down Merlin’s torso, applying enough pressure not to tickle – Arthur and his nose have learned that the hard way – but still keeping his touch gentle. He loves the way Merlin’s skin feels and the way Merlin arches into his touch, so he strokes gently up and down Merlin’s body over and over again. Merlin rocks closer to him, his kisses growing more desperate.

Arthur groans into Merlin’s mouth, and in one quick motion, pulls Merlin’s tunic up and over his head – barely breaking the kiss. Like it is some kind of signal, they both start pulling and tugging at each other’s clothes until they’re finally skin to skin. Arthur holds Merlin close and licks a wet trail up his neck and to his lips. Merlin’s mouth opens beneath his and their tongues curl and twine against each other in a wild, messy kiss.

Merlin pulls away slowly and places his hand on the center of Arthur’s chest, pushing him down. Arthur goes easily and Merlin shifts forward. Arthur watches avidly as Merlin opens a vial of oil that he must have grabbed out of his clothes before they went flying around the grass and begins to prepare himself. Unable to resist, Arthur reaches out and runs teasing fingers up and down Merlin’s cock, just to watch it twitch.

“Arthur,” Merlin says warningly.

Arthur grins at him and moves his hands to Merlin’s hips. Merlin shifts forward and after one quick pass of his oil-slicked hand over Arthur’s cock; he aligns himself and sits back. Arthur’s hips buck of their own accord as the tight heat envelops him.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasps out, gripping Merlin’s hips tightly. Merlin merely moans and grinds down until there is no space between them. Arthur barely catches his breath before Merlin starts to move. He rolls his hips in a slow, circular motion, gasping softly every now and again. Arthur shifts until Merlin’s gasping becomes a steady moan, knowing that his cock is now hitting that special spot inside Merlin with every move Merlin makes. Merlin’s eyes close and his head falls back as he continues to rock slowly on Arthur’s cock.

Arthur lets Merlin set the pace and just runs his hands up and down Merlin’s body a few times before curling his hand around Merlin’s cock. He strokes in time with Merlin’s movements, keeping his hand light and teasing. Arthur starts to feel the tingle of Merlin’s magic buzzing along his skin, but it’s light and barely noticeable. He should be pleased – they’ve worked hard to get Merlin’s magic under control during these moments – but he’s not.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispers hoarsely, not entirely sure what he’s asking for, just knowing that he wants more, wants to feel the connection he once felt before Merlin had learned to shield him. “Merlin, let go. Please…”

Merlin’s eyes open and they’re purest gold – no swirls, just solid, perfect gold and a wave of indescribable need jolts through Arthur. His hands tighten on Merlin’s hips and he flips them, slamming Merlin back against the ground, hard enough to jolt a breath out of him. Merlin arches against him, wrapping his legs high around Arthur’s waist and pulls him down into a searing kiss, one hand tangled tightly in Arthur’s hair, while the other curls deep into the dirt beside them as Arthur pounds into Merlin’s body. Over and over he thrusts, deeper and deeper, wilder and wilder until Merlin’s caught in an orgasm so violent, that his body rises off the ground. Arthur’s vision goes white and he’s vaguely aware of a voice crying out hoarsely that he thinks might be his before he loses consciousness.

Arthur wakes, entwined in Merlin’s arms and legs, his head resting on Merlin’s chest. He can tell from Merlin’s breath pattern that he is still asleep, so he slowly extricates himself from Merlin’s embrace and sits up slowly. Arthur feels weak and woozy and he thinks there must be something wrong with his vision, because he’s pretty sure he’s not seeing what he thinks he’s seeing – except that Merlin’s involved, so of course he is. Arthur can’t stop himself from grinning at the sight before him.

“Arthur?” comes Merlin’s voice, sounding dazed and exhausted.

Arthur smiles down at Merlin and helps him to sit up. He steals a few soft kisses before saying, “I had no idea you had such a green thumb. Obviously, your talents are wasted as a servant; I should put you out in the fields.”

“What?” Merlin asks in confusion, rubbing at his eyes and leaning against Arthur.

Arthur reaches out and plucks a handful of purple petals and drops them on Merlin’s lap. Merlin’s eyes open wide and he looks around the clearing, the previously empty clearing, which is now filled to bursting with brightly blooming flowers.

Arthur laughs at the look of horrified wonder on Merlin’s face. “Beltane’s in a few months want to see what we make then?” he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostara: Pagan spring holiday. March 21st, marks the return of life to the land, in the blossoming of crocus and tulips we welcome the renewed fertility of the land. Neither crocuses nor tulips are native to England, and no one really knows *where* Camelot might have been despite all of the speculation, so I’ll let you decide what type of purple flowers.


End file.
